Forum:God Changes
So here's my proposed god changes. These are the gods recognized through out most of the world. Obviously some won't exist everywhere, but they're all known. Any other god is a lesser god and would be strictly regional or racial. Let me know if you have any ideas or would like to see changes. There's a couple I added question marks to for input. Good Lawful *Bahamut: (potential name change for uniqueness?) God of all good and metallic dragons - He's a good warrior deity, shares similarities to Solus. The original LG god, is seen as a divine manifestation of Nous by some. The ultimate good in (and of) creation and teaches doing the right thing, even if it's the hard thing. While he covers dragons, as they are his first children, he isn't specifically a "dragon god." *Labott: God of Humanity - This covers mankind and being humane in all things including every day living and war. Looked to by great leaders for guidence in hopes of being a benevolent leader. The "for god and country" god. Patron god of humans but nost strictly a human god. *Solus: God of Virtue and Heroism - Stereotpyical paladin or hero-type god. Completely unchanged from current. *Glorthal: God of Good Craft - Helped in creation and making the world and all its technical bits. Patron of the dwarves but not specifically a dwarf god. Neutral *Taija: Goddess of the Sun and Warmth - Light, sun, warmth, life, caring, giving, kindess and so on. Includes mothers and midwives and such. *Mystique: Goddess of Benevolent Magic - Specifically for the use of magic for the good of all mortals. She is caring and kind, like Taija, but lords over useful magic. Magic should be used in the persuit of good and doing good things for others. *Sheila: Goddess of Beauty, Love, and Art - Unchanged *Gerda: Goddess of Taverns, Wine, Fun, and Family - Additionally, her portfolio includes protection of the family. Note that "family" doesn't include just blood relatives, but anyone one would consider close enough to be family. The patron of the Halflings, although not specifically a halfling goddess, just as other racial gods are. Choatic *Shoral: God of Hunting - Patron of the green moon. Includes wilderness survival, trading, and general forestmanship. *Kaeleth: God of Clarity - Covers strategy, magic, and light over darkness. Patron deity of the elves, but not an "elven" god. *Kaz: God of Strength - Includes physical and mental strength, strength in battle, and strength is family/community. *Ola: Goddess of Water - Matron of the blue moon. Includes mystery and uncovering hidden truths. Now covers ocean and rain, and thus has some influence over crop growth. Neutral Lawful *Kor: God of War - Unchanged. *Joram: God of Law and Order - Unchanged. Includes judges, cities, and the sort. *Maed: God of Magic- Unchanged. Includes crafting, magic, and the Conduit. *Logos: God of Time - Mostly unchanged. Includes the cycle of life and death instead of Joram (cuz that didn't make much sense. time = aging is the though behind it). *Lucrii: God of Commerse - Unchanged, although tempted to merge with Joram. Thoughts? Neutral *Balthazar: God of Scientific Advancement and Knowledge - inlcudes scholars, scribes, magical craftsmen, and seeking all knowledge. The "how it works" of the Three Wise Men Unchanged. *Melkyor: God of Wisdom - Unchanged. Covers meditation and expantion of the mind. The patron of philosophy. The "why it works" of the Three Wise Men. *Gaspar: God of Power - Unchanged. Covers the use and aquasition of power. The "make it work" of the Three Wise Men. *Tao: God of Balance - Unchanged. *Gaia: Goddess of the World - The World Soul. Mostly unchanged. Nature, earth, that sort of thing. Less of a goddess and more of the actually soul of the world, but still worshiped as a goddess. She is the ultimate nature goddess. Wind, waves, plants, animals, earth. The whole thing is born from her. Or rather is her. *Shappa: God of Travel - Unchanged. Not that there's much there right now. Tempted to merge travel with Maed. Thoughts? Chaotic *Snechal: God of Theivery, stealth, and hidden things - Unchanged. Includes common theives and luck. Not to be confused with Bhalphos. *Illidar: God of Revolution - Unchanged. Includes revolts, anarchy, destruction, and hope. *Sorin: God of Experiences - Unchanged other than alignment. Patron of the red moon. This includes blood, both physical blood and familial blood ties. Your blood makes you. He includes a bit of hedonism, both good and bad amounts. Blood makes you strong, no matter what you do. War, art, or anything else. Experience your world in the way you want to. Evil Lawful *Gulbuz: God of Tyranny - Unchanged. Potentially add slavery to sphere? *Proposed deity - Unamed - Lord of Schemes, plots, and vengence. *Any ideas for other LE deities are welcome. Potentially greed? Neutral *Hexen: God of Death - Unchanged. Specifically includes death through suffering. Patron of undead. *Bhalphos: God of Darkness and Murder - Includes assassins, shadows, and fear (taken from Knost). *Festus: God of Disease and Decay - includes physical and mental disease (mental taken from knost). Chaotic *Riona: Goddess of pain and lust. Unchanged. Includes sadists, masochists, and torture. Basically gaining pleasure from suffering of any sort. Might want to move to NE? *Garm: God of Rage and Hate - Unchanged. Pretty self explanitory *Albel: God of Betrayal - Unchanged. Also easy to understand. *Tiamat: (Also potential name change for uniqueness?) Goddess of Destruction, trickery, and lies - Changed to be the antithisis to Bahamut. She is darkness where he is light. The ultimate evil of the world. Considered the divine manifestation of Velith. Sphere includes darkness, lies, the void, and teaches one to always snuff out the light where ever they go. Victory comes from ultimate destruction. Patron of evil dragons.